How To Save A Life
by PeaceLoveTea
Summary: When a sudden illness takes the life of one of their siblings, the Pevensies look to Aslan in both hope and blame. A different take on a familiar story. .:Completed:.
1. I

**Title: **How To Save A Life

**Author: **Peacelovetea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the title or song lyrics. Those belong to The Fray. I don't own the Pevensies. They belong to C.S. Lewis. I don't even own the plot.. I'll tell you who that belongs to at the end of this story. So I guess the only thing I do own is the Disclaimer.. Um, yeah?

* * *

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Susan clutched the tiny hand desperately, tears beginning to dry and stain her face. However, no more wetness rolled down her pale, beautiful cheeks. The tears no longer came, instead replaced by silent, racking sobs. But no matter how much she grieved, it wouldn't bring her little sister back.

And yet she remained, shuddering as she tried to control her weeping. The only sound that filled the room was her sniffles, until finally one simple name crossed her lips.

"Lucy..."

The word seemed foreign to her tongue, because although logic told her that this was indeed Lucy, she refused to believe that the lifeless corpse before her was her sister.

The silky brown hair was there.

Yet it hung limp.

The soft, porcelain skin was there.

Yet it was clammy and cold to the touch.

The round, innocent eyes were there.

Yet they were shut to the world, never to be shine with emotion again.

But Susan still refused to believe that her sister was actually, truly, without a doubt, dead. Why, just that morning they had rode out into the meadows, laughing without a care in the world. They had raced across the Narnian fields and lunched beneath an Oak tree.

That all seemed like a lifetime ago, though. And as the gentle Queen sat vigil beside her sister, she began to wonder how it had all happened.

* * *

_The day had started like any other, with the exception of the absence of Peter and Edmund. The Kings had been away for a week in Archenland discussing Calormen's state of uprising with King Lune. They were due back the next day, and Susan was stuck making certain the castle was prepared for its Kings' triumphant return. No matter how small the voyage, there was always a ceremony at the homecoming, and this was no exception. But once Susan was finished with the arrangements, she had the rest of the day to relax._

_Lucy, however, had a different plan. She had pestered her sister into going riding with her. Susan was reluctant, already feeling quite tired when it was only noon. But she hadn't had the chance to spend time alone with her sister for quite a while, and eventually she obliged. They saddled up the horses and rode out to the fields, carrying with them lunch. It was there that the hectic castle life seemed to be left in the dust behind the horses' hooves, and all worries were carried away on the whipping wind. It didn't last long, though._

_Soon the younger Queen broke out into a fit of coughs and therefore reined her horse in. With a worried countenance Susan had dismounted, expecting Lucy to do the same. The girl did, and Susan had held a hand to her sister's back, rubbing in circles to sooth the coughing._

"_Lucy, are you feeling alright?" she had asked, still concerned. Without Peter around to do the worrying, it seemed the duty fell to her shoulders._

_The coughing subsided and Lucy cleared her throat. "Y-yes, I think I just need something to drink, that's all." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled a bit, causing a faint smile to cross her lips. "…and maybe something to eat too."_

_Susan nodded and turned to retrieve their packed lunch from her mount's saddlebag, but the concern had not left her. Something didn't seem right. She brushed the feeling off, though, and told herself that Lucy was right. Lunch would do them both some good._

_They found an oak near the edge of the meadow and sank beneath its overhanging branches, unwrapping their lunch and setting it out. Two apples, some carrots, and egg salad sandwiches. It was a simple lunch, but with the sunshine pouring forth over the valley and the gentle wind billowing through their hair, Susan concluded that she'd never enjoyed a meal as much as that one._

_After they were through eating, a blissful exhaustion overcame the both of them. Susan leaned back against the gnarled oak, leasing a content sigh. Lucy wriggled towards her older sister, lying her head back on Susan's lap and looking up into the gentle blue eyes that mimicked her brother's._

"_Feeling better?" Susan asked, stroking the girl's hair and gazing down at her with a delicate smile._

"_Much," Lucy replied, returning the look with a broad smile of her own. There was a moment of silence before the young girl spoke up again._

"_Susan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what, Lu?"_

"_For just spending the afternoon with me. This was wonderful." She heaved a sigh before shutting her eyes and drifting off into a dreamless slumber. Susan continued to stroke her sister's hair, smiling lovingly, before she too slid into a much needed nap._

_Hours passed before the gentle Queen was awoken by pained moans. Her blue eyes flew open, immediately aware of her lap's vacancy. Looking around frantically, she called, "Lucy!"_

_The only reply was yet another groan._

_Susan caught sight of Lucy a little ways off, kneeling beside a bush and hunched over to the ground, retching. The elder scrambled to her feet and rushed over to her sister, grimacing a bit before sinking to her knees beside Lucy. While rubbing her hand up and down the young Queen's back, much like she had done earlier that day, Susan soothed, "It's alright Lucy." She lifted her other hand to pull her sister's hair back behind her neck as the girl retched once more._

_A few moments passed before Lucy felt well enough to struggle to her feet. Susan mimicked the motion, placing a steadying hand on her sister's back and guiding her back to the oak. She set her sister down against the tree's sturdy trunk before reaching for the small pitcher of water they had brought with them. She thanked Aslan that they hadn't drunk it all during lunch. Pouring the rest of it onto her handkerchief, she gently cleaned her sister's face. After she finished, she laid her palm against Lucy's forehead and winced. The little girl was burning up._

"_Come on, Lucy, we need to get you back," Susan urged, aware for the first time that the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was gradually beginning to take its place. The young Queen barely nodded, and soon was swept up into her sister's arms. Susan staggered slightly beneath the limp weight, but soon regained her footing. She left the remains of their lunch on the ground, too occupied to clean up. The faithful horses stood in the field grazing, but came trotting to the Queens at Susan's whistle. Susan hoisted her sister up onto the mare's back before climbing up herself to sit behind her sister. Gathering the reins into her hands and gently prodding the horse into a lope, they set off towards Cair Paravel, the other horse following behind, and Lucy silently falling unconscious against her chest._

_Once they reached the castle, Susan reined the mare in before sliding down and lifting Lucy into her arms. It was still difficult to carry her sister, but Susan just hugged her sister tighter to her and hurried into the castle, not bothering to bring the horses to the stables. Someone without a sick sister would have to do it._

_Susan hurried to the healing chambers, her pace hastening into almost a run. She pushed the door open with her shoulders and rushed into the room, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "Lucy," she gasped between breaths, "she's terribly sick, and unconscious."_

_A naiad leapt up from where she sat and scuttled over, a concerned look plastered across her face. "Come, come, set her over here," the creature urged, motioning to a cot near the wall. Susan nodded, choosing to ignore the fact that the healer had forgotten to address her with "Your Majesty," and instead followed the naiad's orders and gently lay her sister down on the cot._

_Upon thoroughly inspecting the youngest Pevensie, the naiad finally looked up into Susan's worried eyes. "I'm afraid Her Majesty has caught a flu-bug, but you needn't worry yourself over it. With some herbal remedies and rest, she should be fine in a couple of days."_

_Susan had trusted the naiad, and retired to her bedroom, leaving Lucy with the healers. Still, the naiad's reassurance did not quell the Queen's worries. As Susan crawled into her bed that night, she prayed fervently to Aslan that Lucy would be alright and feel better soon. She put her trust in the Lion to care for her sister and watch over her from wherever he was._

_Later that night, though, someone knocked on the Queen's door. Susan awoke, grumbling at the disturbance, but all annoyance dissipated when she opened the door to a faun's distraught face. "Your Highness, if you will follow me.."

* * *

_

And here she was, in the room that faun had brought her to. She didn't know how long she had been there, grieving over her sister's body. She hadn't spoken to anyone else yet, and supposed they preferred to leave her to mourn in solitude. As she stroked the cold, icy hand, though, a million unanswered thoughts were whirling about her mind.

The most prominent, though- **"How could Aslan have let this happen?"

* * *

**

Yup, so there's the first part. Please read and review. I worked hard on this story, though, and I already know my writing leaves much to be desired. Knowing that, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Pevensies. They're just all I have to think about on a 9-Hour drive to South Carolina.  
I don't own the italicized lyrics, either. They're _The Fray_'s. The first line is from_ Oceans_ and the others are from _She Is_.

* * *

_Figure since I'm so far gone, oceans away, I can lay my saber down today_

Peter firmly pressed his heels into his mount's side until the stallion moved into a brisk trot. "Come on, Ed!" he called behind him. "Su'll be upset if we're much later."

Edmund rolled his eyes in response as Phillip picked up the pace without any urging. "We're _not_ late, Peter. You're just anxious to get back."

"Oh, don't tell me you're not excited too. You know Susan will have a big homecoming celebration as soon as our brigade appears on the horizon."

"We've only been gone a week," Ed replied, faking exasperation when in all actuality he knew that it didn't matter. Susan always insisted there be some sort of festivity whenever they returned from expeditions, no matter how long the trip was.

"Try explaining that to your older sister," Peter laughed. He always tried to act like the welcoming parties were bothersome, while the truth was he always enjoyed the small celebration. It was a welcome relief to enjoy a bit of fun when returning from a tiresome outing.

Edmund smiled and nodded, knowing that his brother was right. After a moment of riding in silence, he pivoted at the hip in his saddle to glance back at the small cadre of three centaur soldiers and a dryad trained in the art of healing. A mischievous smirk spread slowly across the young King's face before he hissed, "Watch this," back at the group. Then in one swift motion he turned back to face forward and spurred Philip, to which the chestnut horse heaved a defiant 'umph' before lunging into a gallop. As the pair passed Peter, Ed extended a hand and struck his brother in the back of the head. Peter yelped in surprise, but the bewildered look on his face was soon replaced with a mutinous glare.

"Oh you'll pay for that," the High King growled before he, too, spurred his horse into a gallop. The two raced across the fields, the brigade following close behind, until the long grasses gradually disappeared into the white sands of the beaches of the Eastern Ocean. Cair Paravel loomed ahead; its awe-inspiring presence causing the King's to slow their horses. Peter looked up at the shimmering castle and drew in a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze. Smiling in contentment, he exhaled, "Home.."

* * *

As the group entered through the Cair's gates, a sense of worry simmered in the pit of Peter's stomach. There was no jubilation or festivities in the courtyard, only furtive glances lined with sympathy and sorrow. Something wasn't right. A King's return was supposed to be reason enough for a joyous function, not a gloomy silence. As he dismounted a small servant boy hurried over to take the reins and lead the horse to the stables. The boy made special cautions to avoid the High King's gaze, which only confused Peter even more. Once the stable hand was leading the stallion away, Peter turned to look at his brother and saw a confused expression that echoed his own. 

"Peter.." Edmund started with a questioning glance.

"I don't know, Ed," Peter replied before the question was voiced. He knew what his brother would say, for he was thinking the same thing.

The younger King shook his head. "Me neither."

Chancing a glance at the soldiers that had accompanied them, it was easy to see that they didn't know what was going on either.

Taking a deep breath and shrugging his shoulders, Peter said with a determination, "Well, let's find out." With that he made his way towards the open doors and stepped through, his brother following close behind. A nymph sat in a chair near the entrance, fiddling with the edges of her blue dress. At the sound of the Kings' footsteps, however, she jumped to her feet, lowering in a hasty bow before stepping forwards. "Your Majesties.."

The nymph's sudden liveliness surprised Peter, but he soon recovered and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Madame.."

"I come with instructions from your sister to greet you. If you will, follow me," the nymph said in a shaky voice, still fiddling with her hands and avoiding the King's gaze.

"Of course," Peter replied before the creature scuttled off down the hall. The High King shot a wary glance at his brother before the two followed her.

* * *

_This is going to break me clean in two  
__This is going to bring me close to you_

The nymph led them down hallways and corridors until they stopped in front of the healer's asylum. Peter's worry only heightened as he glanced at the door before looking back at the nymph in question. She nodded and motioned towards the door. Peter then looked behind him, seeing only his brother waiting patiently. The centaur soldiers must not have followed.

"Come on, Peter," Edmund said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Peter remembered a time just hours before when he had told Edmund the same thing, anxious to return home. Now that he stared at the door to the healing room, a different kind of anxiety enveloped him. From the look on the nymph's face, and the sorrowful glances he had received from others in the castle, he knew that whatever, or whoever, was behind that door was definitely not going to be pleasant.

'_You fret too much' _a tiny voice inside his head assured, and Peter tried to swallow the worriment. He reached forward and opened the door with a creak, stepping into a room that smelled of different herbs and liquids, some wonderful and some not so delightful. Surveying the chamber, a sense of relief clouded the worry as he realized there was nothing to be concerned about in here, save the horrible odor coming from a greenish substance on one of the shelves nearby.

Suddenly a dryad emerged from behind one of the large cases wearing the same pitiful look that the nymph beheld. Upon seeing the Kings her shoulders only seemed to sag further, but she kept her composure and bowed quickly. "Your Highnesses, if you will," she said, beckoning them to follow her. Peter shook his head in exasperation; this was all so confusing. Yet he obediently followed her, curiosity getting the best of him, and made sure his brother was close behind.

* * *

_This is going to bring me clarity  
__This'll take the heart right out of me_

The dryad guided them through rows of shelves and cases holding all kinds of potions and herbs until she finally stopped at a wooden door at the back of the room. She turned the knob and the door swung open to reveal another darker room. Peter stepped through the archway into the room, feeling his brother's presence behind him, and squinted his eyes in the darkness. As his vision adjusted to the dim lighting, the figure of his sister could be seen kneeling in the center of the room.

"Su?" he said, still trying to make out other details of the room.

The figure didn't move, much less voice any reply, and Peter moved closer. He could tell a table stretched out before her, but what lay on that table he could not tell. It looked almost like.. a body? No, that couldn't be right.

But as he moved closer still, his suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed a body. More specifically, his _baby sister's_ body.

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
__I just want to hold you close to me_

A pained wail crossed his lips involuntarily and he rushed forward before crumpling to his knees at the head of the table. He reached a hand up to his youngest sister's face and pressed gentle fingers against her cheek. Yet instead of feeling the warmth of life, his fingertips were met with only a lifeless chill.

The tears threatened to spill over, but he willed himself not to cry. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Looking up at the dryad that still stood at the doorway, he asked in a shaky voice, "How?"

"It started yesterday. Her Majesty Queen Susan brought Queen Lucy into the ward, and the latter showed signs of fatigue, flushed cheeks, fever, and retching; typical symptoms of the simple flu. It seems it was much more, though," the dryad said before she was interrupted by the High King.

"Yes, _much_ more, obviously," he said angrily, clenching his teeth.

The dryad held up her hands in surrender. "With all due respect, Your Majesty has not allowed me to finish. As I was saying, Her Highness had all the symptoms of a common flu. She was administered opiate and barbiturate and left to rest. I watched over her all night, occasionally checking her temperature and providing more mild sedatives. As the night wore on, however, her fever only worsened, reaching extreme temperatures. It was then that I called for the cordial, and when retrieved I administered only a drop, as instructed by Your Majesties. It did nothing for the Queen, however, and I was left to wait for the fever to peak. It never did, though, and in nearly two hours she passed away."

Peter's mind swirled as he tried to make sense of it all, to no avail. "So you're saying it was the fever that killed her, not the sickness?"

"Partly. My suspicion is that the virus somehow worked itself into her bloodstream. Her immune system detected the illness and worked to extract it by the retching, but the virus was not to be found. This confused her immune system, and it resolved to burning out the illness with a fever. However, the virus was protected within her bloodstream, and her fever only rose and rose until finally her body could not endure it anymore."

Peter bit his lip, barely comprehending the dryad's words. He tenderly stroked his littlest sister's hair, a blank stare etched on his face. He still had questions, though. "How did the cordial not work?" he asked without looking at the dryad.

"I have wondered the same thing, Your Highness. I suspect it is because the Queen was overcome with an illness, not an injury, and the juice of the fire flower has been recorded only for healing injuries, not sickness."

The High King nodded. Loophole.

"This is an extremely rare illness," the dryadcontinued, "In all my years of experience I've never seen anything like it before. It must have been Aslan's will."

Peter suddenly froze, his features becoming rigid. Finally, he could withhold the tears no longer. They spilled over onto his cheeks, flowing freely down his face. He clutched the tiny body to his chest, unaware when his brother fled from the room with a wail or when his other sister brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. He was oblivious to the dryad's departure and his own wails that filled the room.

His only focus was on one thought- **"Why couldn't Aslan have taken me instead of her?"**


	3. III

**A/N: **Okay, done with this chapter. I have no idea why it turned out so short.. I've tried to make it longer but that just made it sound rambly... If that makes sense.. Anyways, I'll make the next chapter longer, since the story's beginning to wrap up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensies. I don't own the lyrics. The first set is from Over My Head and the second set is from Fall Away, both by The Fray.. Hey, that rhymed (:

* * *

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
__I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
__The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Edmund sprinted out of the healers' asylum, wiping away the tears as he did so. He had to get out of there. Where he was running to, he didn't know, but he did know what he was running from. As he rounded another corner and rushed through the castle entrance the tears began to flow more insistently. He received many different looks from the bystanders, some sympathetic, some confused, and some worried.

'_It must be quite disconcerting seeing a King cry', _Edmund thought to himself, now wiping away the tears more fervently, but still not slowing. He realized he was now in the courtyard where more people stopped their daily activities to steal furtive glances at him. He wondered if they knew why he was crying, or what loss Narnia was experiencing. Did they realize what lay in the future, with only three royals enthroned? Did they know how much Lucy meant to Narnia? Did they know how much Lucy meant to him?

'_No,'_ he thought to himself with a sudden rage. They couldn't know how she kept their family together, how she was a constant reminder of the joyous things in life, how she could lighten nearly any situation, and most of all how her faith in Aslan encouraged them all to remain secure in their belief. She was only their Queen, not their brother.

But now she was gone. _Gone._

The word echoed in his mind, but he almost refused to believe it. How could Aslan allow someone like Lucy, so young and innocent, to die?

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

And as if on cue, a memory he had worked so hard to push down and forget suddenly began to surface.

* * *

_He lay on the grass reddened with his own blood, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. The pain was almost unbearable, but as he lay there, his focus was on one thought- I deserve it. After betraying his family for his own selfish desires, he told himself he deserved to lie there dying. The morning before came to mind, where Aslan had reprimanded him for his traitorous acts, but in the end reminded him that all could be forgiven if he repented. But now, he told himself, Aslan was dead. Dead because of him. No one had told him the lion had died for him, but he knew it was true. The Great Lion, King over all Kings, died for a traitor. A traitor who didn't deserve to live. And as he closed his eyes, his breaths coming in short gasps, he accepted his fate._

_The next thing he knew he was in his brother's arms, and soon in his sisters' also. He returned the gesture, but as he raised his gaze, a pair of shining golden eyes met his own. And in that one moment, he knew it wasn't the cordial that had ultimately saved him, but Aslan.

* * *

_

Edmund shook his head, trying desperately to push away the memory, finally succeeding in quelling the thoughts. He wasn't aware of the sand beneath his boots until he stumbled and fell. Making no attempt to catch himself, he crumpled to the ground. The tears trickled down his face and onto the sands, but he made no attempt to wipe them away, his fists too busy pounding the ground furiously. All of the rage flowed through his arms and into the meaningless beating until finally he collapsed, sides heaving in silent sobs. And as the memories slowly began to seep back into his mind, he clenched his fists and focused on only one thing- **Aslan saved a traitor, why couldn't He save Lucy?**


	4. IV

_Take a breath, just take a seat  
__You're falling apart and tearing at the seams_

Edmund didn't know exactly how long he lay there on the beaches of the Eastern Sea, his tears almost as salty as the tide that began to edge its way towards him. He did know how long he wanted to lie there, though. Forever. Maybe if he stayed there long enough the tide would sweep him up in its watery embrace and carry him far far away from all of this. He didn't want to go back and see Peter crying. He didn't want to go back and see Susan clueless. But most of all he didn't want to go back and see Lucy dead. It was easier to lie there, away from it all, wasting away.

Soon enough, though, he got the uncanny feeling that he was being watched. Closing his eyes tighter, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him in. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, crying and sprawled out helplessly on the sand. Through clenched teeth he growled, "Just go away.."

The response was a deep rumble sounding like a purr or a growl, but whatever it was meant to be, it caused the young king to come to life and struggle to his knees. Looking up with watery eyes, Edmund choked out, "A-Aslan.."

_Heaven forbid you end up alone  
__And don't know why  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow  
__You'll be alright_

A faint, knowing smile crept across the majestic Lion's lips as he dipped his great head, "King Edmund.." The boy sniffled in turn, breaking his gaze from Aslan's and staring down at his palms. The Lion continued, "..why are you weeping?"

The boy bit his lip, and Aslan noticed the flicker of anger in the young King. "Because Lucy is _dead_," he replied, emphasizing the last word. He looked up at the great cat and met the Lion's gaze, a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion, and hope manifested through his eyes. But much to his surprise, Aslan's smile did not falter as He replied, "She is only sleeping."

Edmund clenched his fists together, and repeated, almost in a defiant tone, "She is _dead,_ Aslan."

To this, the Lion rumbled again, though this time Edmund was sure that it was a growl. Narrowing His eyes a bit, Aslan replied, "I tell you the truth: Queen Lucy sleeps, and I have come to wake her up."

Realization struck the young King, and slowly he nodded, clasping his hands together in fervent hope. The Lion touched his nose to the kneeling King's forehead before speaking again, "Come, Edmund, lead me to your sister." Silently the boy rose to stand and grasped the Lion's mane before heading towards the castle.

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
__My heart has started to separate_

Edmund strode down the halls with the Great Lion at his side, and immediately everyone in the castle lowered into a bow as they passed. Finally they reached the healer's asylum, and upon knocking on the door the same nymph from before opened it, bowing as they entered. She closed the door behind them and once more led them through the shelves of healing supplies until coming upon the open door in the back of the ward. Edmund entered the room, Aslan following, and when his elder siblings looked up, mixed emotions flashed across their faces. There was a moment of silence before Susan finally spoke up, her voice dry and cracked from not being used in so long. "Aslan, if you'd have come sooner, my sister would have lived.." She was silenced by Aslan's knowing gaze, and in return the Lion replied, "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live. Do you believe this?" Susan was unable to break away from the Lion's gaze, and after a short pause, she managed to say, "Yes, Aslan, I do." The Lion nodded in approval, and, turning to look upon the body, Susan thought she saw a single tear roll down His great maw.

Peter moved away from the head of the table, still not saying a word, and rose to his feet silently. Watching with watery blue eyes, he saw the great cat lean over Lucy's body and exhale gently. Suddenly Lucy's chest rose as she took a deep, full breath. Smiling, Aslan stepped away as all three siblings rushed forward to meet the youngest, tears still rolling down their eyes. The fourhumans embraced, and silently Aslan left, unnoticed.

* * *

_Something is scratching its way out  
__Something you wanted to forget about_

Susan leaned back in the pulpit, smoothing out her dress and only half-listening to the Preacher talk. Since her family had died nearly a year ago, she had started coming to church, seeking the security that she needed, though she still hadn't found it yet. The Preacher asked for everyone to take out their Bibles and flip to John 11, and Susan obediently did so, expecting a parable or story that really didn't have any effect on her. As the Preacher began to read through the scripture, though, a memory she had worked so hard to destroy began to piece itself together again.

"…_and after that He said to them, "Our friend Lazarus sleeps, but I go that I may wake him up."_

She began to listen more carefully to the scripture as it was being read.

"…_Lord, if You had been here, my brother would not have died.."_

Her breath caught in her throat.

"…_I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live. And whoever lives and believes in Me shall never die. Do you believe this?"_

And in that moment, Susan knew. She knew that Narnia had not been silly games from her childhood. She knew that everything Aslan said was true. She knew that even though her siblings had passed away, they would never _truly_ die, for they had never stopped believing. She knew why Aslan had allowed Lucy to die. But most importantly, Susan knew who Aslan was in her own world.And, taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Yes, Lord, I do."

**End

* * *

**

A/N: So there you have it. This was the point of the story all along, and if you don't like the Christian perspective I ended with, then don't review. But if you do like it, the story of The Death of Lazarus is in John 11. Hope you enjoyed, and this chapter was horrible to write. I almost gave up on the whole story because of this chapter right here. So I hope it turned out alright, at least, and please review. Please no flames, though.


End file.
